glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie (Part 1-2)
Leslie is the fifth episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 22 2012. When Dalton's sister Jennifer finds out his connections to Caroline and the New Directions, she reveals his darkest secret. Meanwhile, major clashes begin between the popular cliques as the Hockey jocks try to usurp the top dog position from the Football jocks and Coby and Walt find themselves caught in the crossfire. The escalation culminates in dissension amidst Caroline's ranks and cause one member to walk away from the fight.. The Plot The plot of Leslie is broken into four chapters: Part 1 Katie walks toward the entrance to McKinley, passing by the jocks dumpster-tossing an underclassman. She clears her throat to get Carter's attention, and he mumbles an excuse before running off to meet her. The freshman asks about the plan, and Carter explains that his sister's wedding is in two weeks, and if she shows up and says the right things, her friends will be safe. When she asks what they're going to tell their friends, he scoffs in disgust and says nothing: he's going to hang around his people and she hers. Katie watches him jog back to his friends and mumbles that's the best idea she's heard all day. Dylan greets her, having heard the end of the conversation. She complains that she doesn't even know why she agreed to this, and he reminds her it's because she's a kind, selfless person. Katie optimistically comments that at least he doesn't want to associate during school, which astonishes Dylan. When Caroline passes them without speaking, Dylan comments that while he doesn't know the specifics of the fight, they're obviously both miserable, and therefore they should make amends. At first Katie argues to herself that Caroline did ruin her chances with Dylan, but then realizes that the boy in question is actually standing next to her, supporting her despite her new association with the most aggravating jock in history. She agrees that maybe he's right and races after Caroline to make up. Jennifer Johnson races through the halls to find Nikki, ignoring Stassi as she exits an empty classroom to catch up to the HBIC just ahead of her. When she starts suggesting a party at her house, however, Nikki turns on her glaring daggers. Though she immediately composes herself, Nikki leads Jennifer to the bathroom to hand her a file and inform her that while she had considered Jennifer to replace Stassi, she couldn't afford to question anyone's loyalty. Though the sophomore denies any involvement, Nikki explains that she can't have any conflicts of interest and until the problem is resolved she can't support Jennifer on her team. Dalton and Roxie are at lunch in a rare moment alone, as Wally has recently begun connecting with the quiet girl and the sophomore now has less time to try to prove himself to her. Suddenly Jennifer appears and screams furiously about his involvement with Glee and Quinn, exposing the pictures from the file Nikki gave her implying that he and the girl are involved. She accuses Dalton of ruining her chances at happiness. Just then Wally, Coby, and Crash appear, and Wally almost sweet-talks Jennifer into calming down, but a comment Coby makes sends her reeling again and causes her to reveal to the school that Dalton's real first name is Leslie. Mortified, Dalton runs from the whispering cafeteria, with his friends following after him. In the Music Room, Dalton comments that his life is officially over, as he can no longer make it thirty seconds without being teased mercilessly. His teammates try to assure him it will blow over, including Stassi, who vehemently denies any connection to Jennifer's discovery of Dalton's involvement despite blackmailing him with the exact threat last week. Will decides to use Dalton's problem as inspiration for the week's assignment, instructing the team to find songs using gender-neutral songs. Dylan, sympathizing with a name that could be confused for a girl as well, starts off the week with Johnny Cash's A Boy Named Sue. Tuesday came and things weren't getting any better. However, as Coby and Dalton walked together down the hall, Dalton mentioned that, oddly, the football jocks hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. When the sophomore asks if his friend is involved, Coby replies that he doesn't have that sort of clout, but hypothesizes that Stassi might. Dalton states that he just hopes the week ends soon. Stassi, meanwhile, is pissed. Nikki had snapped at her the previous day, the Gleeks thought she was a narc, and she felt nauseous despite doing extra laps around the track to work off the extra bites of energy bar she'd eaten. She closes her locker and is even more irate when she finds herself facing Hayley. The sophomore comments that she wanted to see what it's like to have to date someone to make another person jealous, and Stassi claims that dating Dalton had nothing to do with her. Hayley tells Stassi she should just admit that she is gay and it kills her, but Stassi answers that she has no problem with her sexuality, whether it's conventional or not: she's more interested in dating people that make sense. When Hayley asks her what that makes her, Stassi whispers "a complication", explaining that since the sophomore is a loose cannon she has no place in the junior's life before walking away. Caroline and Katie are sitting together in French class, and both are glad to be friends again. Katie confesses to the brunette that she's dating Carter, though she doesn't explain why. When Caroline expresses her disapproval, Katie reminds her that she has no right to talk about betrayal or who she can or can't date. The brunette grumbles that she'd rather her friend were dating a loser like Dylan, to which Katie quickly snaps that Dylan isn't a loser. The blonde asks Caroline to promise not to tell anyone, to which the other girl agrees. In Home Ec, Coby wonders why Dalton didn't tell them about his name. Nina replies that all people have secrets, though if it were her, she would have legally changed her name the first chance she got. The others try to figure out how long the scandal will run, to which Michelle suggests they find something more interesting, like who Carter Macy is dating, which she finds enthralling. Katie, becoming uncomfortable, asks if it matters, and Michelle answers of course, now excited with her project. At their apartment, Will sits down with Emma and asks what kind of names she's been thinking about. They discuss a few, each coming up with choices that have bad connections, and finally decide to wait and think about it some more. Will smiles and helps Emma to bed. Part 2 As Emma stood alone in the bathroom, she appraised herself and wished her features weren't so "full"-- although her mother assured her she looked healthy and beautiful, the sophomore couldn't help but think that her mom was just projecting what she wanted to see on her daughter, and that so much of Emma's baby fat was still hanging on her even at sixteen. Emma also brought out her make-up and took note of the bags starting to develop under her eyes, and the stress that she used to take in stride now slowly overwhelming her. When she set herself to rights, Emma finds herself set upon by Addie Baxter, entering the bathroom and discussing the recent Leslie/Dalton scandal and how it has taken every piece of social action in the paper, effectively pushing out any mention of her PFLAG meeting. As the girl continues to rambles on, Emma begins tuning her out, only answering her illustrator vaguely. Suddenly The Jenns appear and begin zeroing in on the curvy girl. The three go back and forth trading insults until Emma finally speaks up, asking if Nikki shouldn't be missing them by now. The freshman stare her down and finally reply that they just came in to throw out some trash, followed by dumping a pile of wadded papers into the can. Before leaving, they add that Emma should be careful about associating with Addie, since obesity is contagious and she won't want to add any more cushioning to the love handles she's growing out. Despite the blonde telling her to ignore them, Emma is only satisfactorily distracted when Addie pulls out the papers with the realization that they're her fliers for her PFLAG meeting. She turned to Emma and, pulling out a handful, asked if the sophomore could hand some out at her class. Feeling an obligation to maintain a pleasant working environment, Emma agrees and slips out the door toward homeroom. Vargus and Austin make their way down the hallway empty-handed. Since Carter had decided to lay off slushie-facials for awhile, they've decided to focus on losers that didn't sing. The two boys had just cornered Tim from Chess Club when a slushie flew into his face from behind them. The two boys release the junior, and turn to Rick the Stick and other Hockey Jocks, who tell them that if they start playing nice with the Gleeks, it makes people think they've gone soft. While Austin insists that they just feel like mixing it up, Rick's lackey retorts that maybe Football is finally dropping down to the bottom of the ladder where it belongs. The boys tense for a fight, but Rick just smiles and reminds them that favoritism towards losers just reminds people, especially in times like these, of where people really belong. As he and the other Hockey players walk away, Vargus and Austin agree that they need to talk to Carter fast. Andrew, Liam, and Teddy sat in the Multimedia Lab, the latter two talking while the former works on the footage in front of him. The other two boys notice he's completely engrossed in the work, and when they ask how much work he's gotten done, they are blown away when he explains he's almost finished with the six hours of footage they had filmed. Though Andrew points out it needed to be done, they counter with his exhaustion with the work, and insist that he needs a break. Though Drew argues he doesn't want to quit, Liam and Teddy convince him to play hooky for the day and get out of school for a while, to go and do something spontaneous. After a short argument, the three boys make their way to Teddy's car to go out and have some fun. Hayden walks past numerous classrooms toward the auditorium with a slip of paper in his hand. Annie appears and he tells her he got her note to meet him that she'd written in Braille. She explains that since he told her they couldn't be friends because she didn't understand his world, she decided that she was going to have to prove she could understand it, at least enough to be friends. Hayden smiles in understanding, asking if the note and being in the dark is supposed to show she can try to function like him, and she is surprised that he can tell that it's dark. He touches his sunglasses and explains that there are actually different levels of blindness, and that he can actually see a little. Annie asks shyly if he can see her, to which he sighs and she quickly backtracks, saying that that hadn't been part of her plan. Hayden seems skeptical, but Annie approaches him and leads him to a seat in the audience, explaining that the Glee Club has assignments every week, and that the sophomore had inspired her, because the song she'd chosen was The Life of Riley by a British Band called The Lightning Seeds. As she performed, she turns the bass up so that the floor is vibrating and pulling Hayden to his feet to sway in simple choreography with her. When the song finishes, Hayden asks if she's certain that she wants this, and she replies that something about him makes her feel like she'd regret if she didn't try to be at least friends. Hayden nods, conceding to being friends only, which Annie decides to accept for now. Michelle is stopped while alone in the hallways by her best friend Lindsay Erne. The Muckraker informs her that the digging the freshman has requested-- trying to find Carter Macy's secret girlfriend-- has been a complete bust, and the two huff in disappointment. Michelle suggests that he may be gay, but Ernie argues that Carter has way too much evidence pointing toward heterosexual tendencies. The spray-tanned girl suggests watching his home, since he hasn't been seen with anyone unusual in school, but Michelle feels that this is too stalker-ish. Even Michelle's suggestion of looking into the administrative files is dismissed. Then Ernie looks up with a mischievous smile and an idea. Nikki is walking down the hallway with a radiant smile: the kind of smile that mirrors an anime character and causes any halfway-intelligent student to run for cover. It is with this smile that she approaches Caroline, greeting her amiably as she tosses her a bag of condoms. When Caroline makes a scathing reply, Nikki just answers that she wouldn't want to repeat history. Caroline asks if that's Nikki's plan-- to taunt her by bringing up her sister's mistakes-- when Nikki happily responds that she realized she doesn't have to do anything. That the junior has realized that Caroline is a disease, slowly spreading and destroying everyone around her. Today it's Dalton, tomorrow Hayley, then Katie until eventually even Stassi is begging to be put out of her misery. Nikki flashes a toothy grin as she informs the freshman that everyone has secrets and not a single Gleek is safe, all because of her. And all Nikki has to do is sit and wait. She tells the brunette to be safe as she gestures to the condoms, and walks away. Caroline, meanwhile, glares daggers at the girl's back until she's out of sight, and then tosses the bag before leaving to find Katie. Liam approaches Hayley as she's hunching over a group of drawings. She tells him that she's planning a large-scale prank on Nikki (at Caroline's suggestion), and shows him the plans. He asks about her artistic approach while looking at a design involving leeches, and she explains that it's an inversion of the prom scene from Carrie, although that one was just evil doodling. When the streaked sophomore shows him the more "realistic" ideas, he cautions her that things are volatile and she could easily cause more trouble, or even get expelled with this prank. Hayley snaps back that she's protecting her people, proving that what happened to Dalton is unacceptable. Liam doesn't seem convinced, and Hayley angrily tells him that if he doesn't like what's happening, he can leave and go hide under a rock like the rest of the school. The be speckled boy gives her another glance and then stands from his seat, leaving Hayley once again going over another set of schematics. Songs Trivia Category:Episodes